Jebedaiah Curator
by glassfacet
Summary: Anecdotes from Azkedellia's perspective about Jeb. Goes with "Azkedellia Rex".


Chapter One - The First Meeting

Watching the suns carry on their path with her family was one of the best feelings Azkedellia had experienced firsthand in a very long time. Her baby sister wasn't dead after all - biggest relief ever - and her parents weren't damaged beyond repair. Even Uncle Ambrose was still alive, and his brain was intact in its tank downstairs. All in all, things could have been so much worse.

There was a slight clatter behind her. Startled, Azkedellia turned to see what was going on. Uncle Ambrose and his friends - Azkedellia didn't know their names - were gathered in the doorway trying to get the announcement system working. Uncle Ambrose has designed it originally, and Azkedellia had helped to perfect it, pre-Possession. (Those were the phases of her life now: pre Possession, Possession, post-Possession.) She left her parents and sister to help the men at the door. The Viewer noticed her first, then the man with the hat, then Uncle Ambrose.

"Let me," said Azkedellia. "The Longcoats will know my voice and respond to it. It might make things easier."

"Go ahead, your Highness," said the man in the hat, gesturing to the command panel.

Azkedellia punched in her personal code. She could hear when the system came online. "Attention all fighters. This is Princess Azkedellia. The Witch has been vanquished. Longcoats, please surrender to the nearest Resistance fighters immediately. I repeat, the Witch has been vanquished. Longcoats, surrender to the Resistance immediately."

"Good thinking Az," said Ahamo. "Perhaps that will make things easier for the Resistance to clean things up outside."

"I am less concerned about outside," said Azkedellia, "and more concerned about inside. The prisoners in the dungeons need releasing. Every room needs to be searched by a forensics team." She shook and rested a hand on the nearest wall for support while the other one went to her temple.

"Azkedellia?" said Lavender. "Are you quite alright?"

"Exhaustion headache," said Azkedellia. "I need to just sleep it off. It won't budge otherwise."

"Stay here," said DG. "We'll find you a place to sleep when things have calmed down outside and it's safe."

"Perhaps you could introduce me to your friends, while we wait," said Azkedellia, slipping back into her 'Princess Face', just as she had been trained to do.

"This is Raw," said DG, gesturing to the Viewer, "and that's Wyatt Cain. You probably already know Glitch. He was Mom's advisor."

"I remember Uncle Ambrose," said Azkedellia with a little smile. "I am pleased to see that you are still alive. It is a pleasure to meet you both, Raw and Mr Cain."

"I'm sure," nodded Cain.

"Rest," said Raw. "Good heart, but guilt. Time needed to heal pain."

"Thank you," said Azkedellia. "Once I have helped my mother get the OZ back in some semblance of order, I intend to take as much time as I need to rest."

"Good," said Raw.

"Excellent idea, Az," said Lavender. "Please, let us know what you plan to do."

"Of course, Mother," said Azkedellia. She returned to her family and leaned on her father. Ahamo held her, stroking her hair reassuringly. She stayed there until footsteps approached the room from outside.

"Good to see you in one piece, Jeb," said Cain.

"You too," said the newcomer. "The Longcoats are all secured and being guarded by my people."

Azkedellia stepped away from her father. Tired as she was, she had a responsibility as a princess to be reassuringly strong. She slipped into place between Ahamo and DG and surveyed the newcomer. He looked like a much younger - and malnourished - Wyatt Cain. She schooled her face to blankness.

"Jeb, meet the royal family," said Cain. "Queen Lavender, Prince Ahamo, Princess DG you already know, and Princess Azkedellia. Your Majesty, your Highnesses, this is my son Jeb Cain."

"Short for Jebedaiah?" said Azkedellia. Jeb nodded abruptly. "It's a pleasure. I've heard much about you."

"I'm sure you have," said Jeb.

"We are most grateful for all you have done on behalf of the OZ," said Lavender. "We are especially grateful for your help today. Azkedellia could not have been recovered without your forces. And we would still be imprisoned by the Witch of the Dark."

"DG informed my people of Azkedellia's possession," said Jeb. "I'll make sure that the word goes out about her release. Welcome back, your Majesty."

"I appreciate you sending word out," said Azkedellia. "It will certainly help Mother."

"Don't expect anyone to forgive you," said Jeb. He nodded to the Queen and headed back out to his fighters.

"One miracle at a time," sighed Azkedellia.


End file.
